Ninjas of Beacon Hills
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: Naruto,Sasuke,Neji,Shikamaru,Hinata,Tenten,Itachi, andTobi all had to leave the hidden leaf village. Pein destroyed the village so they will start over.While there they meet Isabella Pleine Lune she's a werewolf and she tells them but will they tell her what they are. Read to find out


Chapter 1: I'm Isabella but, people call me Izzie

We didn't want to leave none of us but, we had to thought Naruto. Why did he have to do thought Sasuke. We will be back….. Hidden leaf village thought Hinata. "As of now we are living here," said Itachi. Everyone else just nodded and followed him to the house they would be staying in. Once they made it to the house it wasn't bad at all it was kinda what Hinata and Neji were already staying in. "You guys get some rest tomorrow we will be going to get things that we need." "Why do we have to go to bed right now, can't we go looking around?" asked TenTen. "Alright we'll all go, let's go." They walking around when TenTen asked "Can we look in the woods?" They didn't see anything wrong with it so they were just looking around they heard laughing. They just followed the sound of the laughter what they saw kind of made them curious. "Who are you?" asked the girl. "Well I'm Itachi, that's TenTen, that's Neji, that's Hinata, that's Sasuke, that's Naruto, that's Shikamaru, and that's Tobi." said Itachi. "Well, I'm Isabella, but people call me izzie, and izzie don't play izzie will throw DOWN!" Everyone just sweat dropped at her. She laughed again and Naruto jumped up screaming I like this girl! Then, he and Tobi are doing some weird dance. Isabella cleared her throat, to get their attention. They looked at her, waiting to see what she was going to say. "You people aren't normal are you?" she asked. What makes you thi-" Naruto started, but she held her hand up signaling him to stop. "Don't try to lie, Because I would know if you were or if you weren't." she said back. "What do you mean?" asked Itachi. "You know that you're not regular kids, but I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." "What's this suppose to be? Your secret probably be something weird like I love sugar!" said an outraged Tenten. "Can I prove to you that I have a secret?" "How?" "How about you back up and watch the magic?" They all backed up and, watched her grow claws, teeth, and fangs. She stopped when her eyes started to glow red because, someone would not be making it home if she didn't. She transformed into her human form, and asked "Okay, you know mine now what's yours?" "Ninjas" they replied. Isabella's eyes got wide and, she started to smile like a maniac. "You're ninjas? This is going to be awesome you probably carry around knives and, have perfect aim." she said. They all nodded. She kept smiling but, her face turned really serious as she told them "What I just told you is a secret if you tell anyone I will personally maul you. There are other werewolves here too. Its two of them their names are Derek Hale and Scott Mccall. There will be more because, Derek has to make his pack. He's an alpha, and there are three types of packs omega is the weakest, because you're alone, second is the beta, and last is the alpha their the strongest. I'm an omega but, I can bite someone if I want to. It would be to much to watch over other people while trying to take care of yourself, and before you ask yes, I don't have parents, let's just say something happened, and it didn't end well. Please don't tell anyone this especially Allison Argent." "Who's she?" asked Tobi. "She's the one actually killed my parents, her and her aunt Kate." "Aww Tobi sorry. Tobi give you hug." replied Tobi. Isabella gladly accepted the hug but, mouthed 'is he always like this' to everyone else they just nodded. "Well, I've got to go, here's my number if you need me school starts on Monday, so bye." "Wait, what's your whole name?" "Its Isabella Pleine Lune, bye" she said before we saw her run on all fours. "Well she's weird but, at least we know one person." said Shikamaru. "Let's get home so we can call her tomorrow, to ask where's the mall so we can blend in." They all replied okay and set off home.

The next morning

"Good morning everyone" said Hinata as she walked down stairs. They replied good morning and, they were bored. About 2 minutes later the doorbell rang. No one got up to get it, they just looked around. Itachi sighed and said "No don't get up allow me to do it, because you all did so much for me" He opened the door and he saw izzie standing there. "Hi" she said "Hey come in, and if you don't mind me asking how did you find us." replied Itachi "Oh it was easy I just remembered all of your scents." "Okay then, what are you doing here?" She said "you said you needed help blending in we're going to the mall so get up and get dressed." They mumbled something but, she just brushed it off five minutes later they were off to the mall.

At the mall…

"Okay, so you take the boys I take the girls." Isabella said to Itachi. "Okay doesn't bother me, but we will meet up later.'' he replied.

With the girls

"You guys can just pick out anything you like I'm buying" Isabella said. "Okay, but we'll get your opinion on it first." "alright then go ahead."

2 hours later

"Well you guys are welcome at my house anytime just call before, because I do weird stuff when no one's around bye-bye see you tomorrow at school." she said before driving off.

"Okay we have everything food, a tv, clothes, so we're good eat, shower, and then bed, got it." said Itachi. "Who said you get to watch us?" said Tenten "I'm older and, would you want Tobi watching you?" "I guess you got a point" she mumbled as she went into the everyone finished they were off to bed, while they were all sure on one thing that tomorrow school will be practically screaming welcome to hell.

Okay I'm done this is my longest chapter ever.

Review


End file.
